eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amayui Castle Meister:Chapter 6
__FORCETOC__ Extra Loser Maze 5F unlocked. Frozen Wasteland - Frozen Lake Shore: Defeat the "Violent Ice Maiden" > After finishing Lubeta Telmes for the first time: event on Frozen Wasteland adds quest "Make Spray Machine" +recipe > Make it and another event on Frozen Wasteland that moves you to "Frozen Wasteland - Closed Ice Town" free map. The only enemies are 3 Ring River Maidens and the map is full with -999 HP traps that leave 1 HP to any of your characters. *If you have weaker party, attack one enemy from far to make her go after you, then gangbang her! *'NOTE:' Reaching the innermost event spot is one of the conditions for EX maps in ng+ (AP02 required) Main (on the A route) At start: adds quest "Go to Telmes" and quest map "Tranquil Hills - Lubeta Telmes" unlocked, Ranrinyuiki's H event in Fortress (in first play). The "Silver Key" recipe is just a teaser for now. Note: If there is a "?" event on the workshop that means you did not make the "Shark Phantom Grass" and that quest is failed, although you can still make it for Faith and a short Avaro dialog. Star events for characters: Kisnir at level 24/26/28 H event that gives 600 Faith. Deethelm at level 25/26/28. Roseline at level 26/27/28/29. *Roseline star event at level 29: adds quest "Go with Roseline to Spirit Swamp" and quest map "Spirit Road - Drowned Spirit Swamp": Nothing serious, just defeat the undeads and ghosts, then move Roseline to the event location, then beat those 6 ghosts without letting Roseline die... Completing it gives you quest "Make Monument" +recipe, make it and Roseline's H event in Fortress appears that gives 800 Faith. Tranquil Hills - Lubeta Telmes: A map with a Boss fight against Gaidal at the end. His dark area attack can be fatal (but has 5 turns cooldown) so try to divide your units. His Holy element weakness helps a lot. After Gaidal fight, "?" event on the Castle Gate that unlocks "Tranquil Hills - Lubeta Lime Shelf" quest map. Tranquil Hills - 'Lubeta Lime Shelf:' After you enter this map, it will ask you if you really want to do this (top yes, bottom no): Sooo, Avaro has to reach the event areas without getting killed by geysers or letting 25 turns pass or meeting with Kisnir, because then you have to restart the map. A little patience game :). *Equip Avaro with Ice resistant stuff, like "Serpent Leather Armor" and "Water Necklace" so that the geysers don't kill him. *You can ignore the areas that have nothing. No hidden stuff nor map control bonus. *This map will be unusable after completion, so you can just get the 2 cards then meet with Kisnir and restart if not enough turns. After completing Lubeta Lime Shelf, Fia will have a "!" event in the Fortress, that gives 300 Faith and if Goddess level is 11+ then there will be an autoevent after leaving the shop/workshop which gives quest "Go to Castle" and unlocks map "Solemn Geyser - Molzione Castle". Before going there, watch Ior's star event on the Forth Bath, which unlocks quest "Make Bath" +recipe. Make it and watch the H event on it that gives 1000 Faith. Solemn Geyser - Molzione Castle Objective: Defeat Mikshuana. WARNING: Visiting the Fortress after doing this map will move you to Chapter 7. I suggest to try to make your way up to the left corner as soon as possible to capture the flags of those annoying goats. A lot of "Angel" beings will come after you, Mikshuana is sturdy, make sure you are prepared with potions, and also make the dark elemental weapons for Avaro and Kisnir. *With Kisnir's STR at around 46 at least, with Knight set and Jet Black Katana, you can actually 1-fight KO Mikshuana. *You can drag out Mikshuana, if you place a sturdy character at the entrance to her, then just stall time by moving back that character square/square. With that you can farm/capture Hammer Spirits (dropping Shining Green Powder) from the flag near the top Deploy Gate for example. If you plan to upgrade your 6 summonings, be notified that you need to capture 72 of at least 1 star "Angel" beings for the 1 star upgrades... But I would do that later when I have a Ful's Mill and/or that Fortune-telling House... Gaidal flag differences If you didn't make at least 1 of the Tranquil people's request, then there will be a red "!" Castle Gate event at the start of the chapter, which seems to be the Gaidal flag ON. (needs confirmation if it's any different if you don't trade the "Prototype Magic Lead" for "Crimson Composite Bow" in Chapter 3 or don't make the Shark Phantom Grass in Chapter 5) Tranquil Hills - Lubeta Telmes: Upon entering the last area, Gaidal doesn't fight you but ends the map instead. No Lubeta Lime Shelf for you this time. Solemn Geyser - Molzione Castle: You will get 4 crazy people allies on the right side on turn 3. There are 3 optional short scenes with them: #You defeat the last Seien Rear Guard/Seien Rear Guards defeat the last crazy man. #The crazy people defeat the last Seien Rear Guard. #You defeat the last crazy man. After defeating Mikshuana, there will be a little different scene at negotiation because of the Gaidal flag. (''With either option the negotiation scene after defeating Mikshuana is the same, so I don't know if they affect the story. Maybe later in Chapter 8 at Gaidal conversation? I chose the 2. option now.)'' Next Game+ Black EU Cards: 1 in Spirit Road - Drowned Spirit Swamp, Frozen Wasteland - Closed Ice Town At start of the chapter: Rozeline "?" event unlocks Dazzling Treasury - Chrysoberyl Hinge, Onyx Hinge, Beryl Hinge free maps. '''Chrysoberyl Hinge: '''Need to pay 10000G to enter. There are 9 Goddess Cards, each can give 3 of any refined stones or 1 Gold Dust. '''Onyx Hinge: Need to pay 30000G to enter. There are 4 Goddess Cards, each can give 1 of the followings: Hermit's Monocle, Earth/Water/Fire/Wind/Light/Dark Necklace, Elyun's Breath, Pouch of Blood, Wing/Transfer Bracelet, Nimble Ring, Full Mill, Stynia, Jupiter/Moon/Sun Gem, Flurry/Prevail/Revival/Piercing/Skill/Hard worker Bangle. Beryl Hinge: Need to pay 50000G to enter. There are 4 Goddess Cards, each can give 1 of the followings: Jupiter/Moon/Sun/Mars/Neptune/Uranus/Mercury/Pluto/Venus Gem. Frozen Wasteland - Closed Ice Town: There are more enemies now, who come after you immediately, but it shouldn't be a problem now (after the Grape Palaces...). Finishing this map gives quest "Search for Crimson Devil's Key" (this can only be done in Chapter 7+). To Chapter 7 Category:Amayui Castle Meister Guide